The present invention relates to an improved portable name card case, and more particularly to a name card case with a calculator inside.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional name card case. The name card case shown comprises a calculator case cover 1' and a name card case cover 2'. The calculator case cover 1' is fixedly connected to a calculator 4'. The name card case cover 2' has a chamber 21' for receiving name cards. Because this kind of conventional name card case has limited interior space and the calculator 4 also occupies space, there is only one chamber 21 for holding name cards besides, no partition is provided to classify the name cards of different groups, so that the name cards are all mixed up, which is very inconvenient.
If a partition is provided in such kind of conventional name card box, the addition of the partition will increase the thickness of the case or reduce the available interior space.
Furthermore, if a partition is provided to divide the interior space of the case into two separate chambers, operation of the calculator will become inconvenient.